A Wise Decision
by Enigmaforum
Summary: He and the Gaul seldom agree on anything but there is one thing that can prevent them from coming to blows.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show or its characters. I am but a poor college student who enjoys watching it every week.**

**Fandom: Spartacus Vengeance**

**Characters: Agron, Nasir, Naevia, Crixus**

**Ships: Agron/Nasir, slight Crixus/Naevia **

**AN: So it's my headcanon that Naevia and Nasir have become bffs during the last few episodes and I wanted to explore their dynamic and how it influences the men in their lives.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for the season all around. Slash. And this is unbeta'd for the moment.**

XXXXXXXXXX

He pushed the mats that had been hung in the small space of the temple they had claimed as theirs and paused at the sight before him. He had known that Naevia had suggested that Nasir rest after a full day of training in both sword and bow, an action both he and Spartacus had supported because Nasir still healed. Agron had expected to come upon the sight of his partner sprawled against their bedroll and had looked forward to waking him with eager kisses and careful touch. He had not expected to find Nasir awake with Naevia resting comfortably against his side, her head against his shoulder, eyes closed and her breathing even.

"Nasir?" he kept his voice low as he stepped into their space and motioned to Naevia. He had no desire to wake her, he knew that her nights were often spent wandering around the temple in attempt to avoid being dragged into the darkness that held sights she never wished to relive. He knew that both she and Nasir called each other brother and sister, that they were bonded together over their time in the woods, over the care she had given him, over experiences shared. He knew that his partner was one of the few men that she would allow the freedom of open touch.

They were healing each other, understanding in ways that neither he nor Crixus ever could. Agron embraced their bond and hoped that their conversations helped in some small way. He was indebted to Naevia for the care she had given to Nasir. He had found himself coming to care for her as trusted sister as he spent more time with her. He cursed himself for thinking that she did not deserve to be saved.

"She still finds herself vexed from sleep," Nasir murmured as Agron dropped to kneel beside him. "I thought she would rest if someone had offered to stand guard and wake her if thoughts became too much."

"A wise decision," Agron observed as he nodded to the wound. "How do you fair?"

"Better," Nasir responded. "Well enough to continue training."

"Not today," Agron replied. "You have taxed your body enough. Rest is needed and you have a more important task at hand."

Nasir glanced at Naevia, a fond smile on his lips as she shifted against him and nodded.

"She deserves more rest than I," he replied.

"Then she will have it," Agron would not argue the point, when it came to Naevia, Nasir was stubborn and Agron believed his partner made a valid point. She was every bit as valuable to their rebellion and he would see her healed. "Guard her well and I will see to it that none bother you on pain of death by my hands."

"Gratitude," Nasir replied. Agron leaned over and carefully brushed his lips against Nasir's, felt him smile in response before he pulled away. Agron's drifted to Naevia. He found her own eyes open and he frowned. He had not wanted to stir her from much needed slumber.

"Return to sleep and dreams of safety," he murmured as he shared a look with Nasir, who nodded, encouragement in his gaze. Gentle had never been a strong trait with him, but for Nasir he would try, he had to.

"I keep you from Nasir," she responded, her body tense even with her voice quiet and still thick with sleep. "I will leave."

"Stay, it will give me comfort to know that he has company as I take to the hunt with Mira," Agron told her. Naevia relaxed against Nasir once more.

"You are certain?" Naevia responded.

"Yes, now return to sleep, I will make sure none bother you unless it is necessary," Agron promised and watched as she gave him a faint smile when her eyes drifted shut once more.

"Gratitude," she murmured.

"I will return after the hunt," Agron promised his partner, his lover, his heart. They kissed once more Nasir nodded as his own eyes closed. Agron stood and watched as the two people, two parts of his family now, settled against each other before he quietly backed out of the room, where he almost ran right into Crixus. He huffed; the moment of peace would be interrupted by the fucking Gaul.

"I seek Naevia," Crixus told him, Agron sighed. Though he might hate the Gaul he could not deny his love for the woman, nor her love for him and she was becoming sister.

"Silence," Agron instructed before he pulled the mat back and gestured to the room. Crixus' face changed from one of worry to understanding as he took in the sight of Naevia asleep. He stepped away from the scene as Agron let the mat fall back to cover the sight. It appeared that he and the Gaul actually had something else in common with their acceptance of the close bond their lovers had formed with each other as they both left them to rest, walking side by side through the temple.

"Crixus," Agron spoke before they could step into the light of day. The other man stopped and turned to look at him and he steeled himself. "Tomorrow I would ask to Naevia train with me. You teach her well but she should gain experience with other battle styles. I would have her ready for anything."

Crixus paused and bent his head, contemplation clear in his head before he let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"If she will allow it. I do not make choice for her," he responded. "But I think she would welcome the opportunity. She favors you for some reason."

"I could say the same about Nasir in regards to you," Agron told him. "Naevia is as sister to him and what's more she has become sister to me. They are family now. Despite our fucking problems you must know that if the worst happens that I will protect the both of them until breath leaves this body."

Crixus was silent as he regarded Agron and for a moment Agron wondered if their latest exchange would lead to blows once more, an end that would antagonize everyone, but most importantly Nasir and Naevia.

"I find that Nasir has changed from untrustworthy dog to a man that I am proud to call brother," Crixus said after a moment. "He brings light to Naevia's eyes each time he calls her sister and pride to heart whenever he strikes a deathly blow to the Romans. I will echo your promise. If the worst happens I will see them both safe or die in the attempt."

Agron nodded, an understanding reached, a dilemma about loved ones shared, a shaky moment at best but a moment of truce nonetheless. This he could agree to.

"If Nasir is well tomorrow and Naevia agrees to your plans, I will have him with me, he still needs training," Crixus replied. "I would have them both prepared to defend against all who would hurt them."

"A wise idea," Agron remarked. There was no malice or teasing in his tone, utter seriousness. "Mira waits my return for the hunt."

"Spartacus awaits mine for talk of training," Crixus replied. "Come and speak with Naevia when you return."

"And you with Nasir."

"They will undoubtedly be together," Crixus remarked.

"And planning our own demise," Agron attempted to tease; Crixus' lips quirked into a grin before he shook his head and headed out of the temple and towards Spartacus as he left to find Mira.

There were precious few things that he and the Gaul agreed upon, he was usually unsettled when he found himself in the position, but for once he did not find himself troubled. His heart was soothed by the knowledge that they would have a chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Gratitude for reading. As always feedback is most appreciated.**


End file.
